A loving feeling rejected
by Roi-joselin
Summary: Bella es la chica normal en su escuela kon algunoas amigos y una buena vida. qu pasara cuando Edward Cullen reaparesca en su vida despues de 2 años de que habian alejado su amistad?...es mi 1er fic! ¡TODOS HUMANOS! BxE, AxJ y RxE
1. el dilema en mi cabeza

Yo, bella swam . chica normal…17 años .estudio en la preparatoria forks desde hace 4 años q me mude con mi padre tras q mi madre se casara con phil , el es jugar de baseball profesional…y po ende viaja mucho, mi mama se quedaba kon migo kuando el tenia juego..pero sabia que ella queria estar a su lado , asi q ese fue el gran paso q me llevo ase esos 4 años a tomar la decisión de deja Phoenix y mucharme con charlie en fork.

Yo no era la chica mas especial del mumndo, pero tenia muy buenos amigos. Alice y Rosalie eran las mejores.. siempre apoyandome en cuanto a mis otros amigo..eran ale y ari ..tambien conmigo en todo momento. Yo quiero muchisimo a mis amigos, son mi vida…pero no por completo…

Tras los cuatro años pasados aquí , komese ace un año a sentir algo por un chico…Edward Cullen…el chico mas guapo q e visto en toda mi vida…kon esos perfectos ojos dorados, ese pelo cobrizo suyo y esa sonrrisa torcida q deja inconciente a cualquier chica q pase a su lado. Edward y yo mateniamos una buena relacion amistosa en mis primeros años pero luego nos distanciamos. … pero precisamente ese año comenzo madurar mas y ser mucho mas perfecto de lo que era antes y en eso precisamente comenzamos a tener la misma relacion q al preincipio pero ligeramente diferente..

Todos los dias en el receso..me agarraba por los hombros…ese sentimiento de proteccion me embriagaba cada vez que olia su perfume ..asi fueron pasando las semanas y los meses..las cosas no cambiaban pero mis sentimientos si, sentia como poco a poco edward me empezaba a gustar…no podia aguantarmelo callada un solo dia mas..tenia que decirselo ya ..pero no a el..no me sentia preparada…primero seria la las dos presonas en las que ,mas confio…: Alice y Rose. Ese era el dia del cumpleaños de alice..erap perfecto xq organizo una pijamaza en su casa y nos quedamos a dormir.

Después de ir al cine y aber pasado de entre muchas risas, al llegar a casa de alice me senti preparada para soltar la bomba..

-oigan chicas – alice y rose voltearon a verme-pueden venir un mometo…?-

-claro bella q pasa?-repondio alice con su voz energica como siempre-

-es que tengo algo q decirle..y se que les sonara raro en mi.- las dos me miraron extrañadas

-vamos, dilo bella me preocupas-dijo rose con su usual tono cantarino.

-es que….es que_ …vamos bella sueltalo!!_-me dije a mi misma- es que..ME GUSTA EDWARD CULLEN!-

En ese momento se quedaron calladas y mu serias .por un instante pense que creerian qu estab loca pero lo que hicieron después me descrdino toda.

-jajajajaj!!- se reian como chifladas!! En realidad yo no le encontraba la gracia este era un tema muy serio.

-no le encuentro algo gracioso- dije

-es que por fin lo admites, en realidad este es un gran paso- q lo desaprobarian..un momento!!! Creo q dijo lo que realmente dijo!!!??

-Que!!. Como sabian que a mi me gustaba edward ¿-

-vamos bella, desde el comienso del año se notaba a metros que te gustaba –dijo alice tranquilamete.

-encerio?? Se notaba tanto???- pregunte con trizteza..q tal si Edgar solo hacia eso por lastma hacia mi?-

-calma bella, creo q solo nosotras lo sabemos-dijo Rose

-si noc reo q el se halla dado cuenta- dijo esta vez alice- pero bella llevas babiano por el un buen tiempo, no sera mjor que se lo digas?.

-no lo creo-dije- no quisiera dañar nuestra bonita amistad- dije agachando un poco la cabeza.

-pero bella, si no se lo dices..otra puede quitártelo!!!- Chillo alice.

-déjame decirte bella que edward es un buen partido, pero si no te hace caso es un gran idiota!-dijo Rose con mucha seguridad

- esta bn!! Se lo diré- dije un poco segura- pero, no ahora… tengo q prepararme psicológicamente para esto.

Mis amigar rodaron sus ojos en señal de desaprobación

-oigan para mi es mucho..ustedes saben que soy muy tímida en cuanto a ustedes no se trata-

-lo sabemos- dijeron al unísono

-po fvor..sean pacientes..porque creo q esto tardara un poquito..-dije sabiendo la gran verdad.

Después de eso no fuimos a dormi.. obvio q después de cantarle el cumpleaños a Alice.

Este seria un termino de año muy interesante, me preguntaba si tendria el valor para decircelo, y si si lo tenia.. q me diria él?..........

**

* * *

**

** HOLAAA!!! ..ESte s mi primer fic xD espero q les guste!! hay muchos errore ortograficos o se xP lo siento po eso ^^U..**

**pofisss!!! dejen reviewss!!! plissss los amo a todos...y quiero q sepan q sus comentarios son lo mas grande que ustedes podrian darme!! **

**chau besos!!!! 3**


	2. ¿qu me esta pasando?

Yo…Edward Cullen, de 17 años, estudio en la preparatoria forks y vivo con mis padres Carlise y Esme, y mi hermano Emmett otro integrante de nuestra familia es Jasper, que es mi primo y vive con nosotros ya que sus padres viajan mucho debido a su trabajo

En la escuela mi hermano y mi primo son mis mejores amigos, pero también tengo a Milena y a Valen que son mis mejores amigas.. además están Zara y bella ….Uff!! ellas también parte de mi amistad pero cubran mas que solo eso…no las veo concretamente como amigas sino como ..algo mas. NO CREAN QUE SOY UN DEPRABADO ¡!!

No quiero salir con las dos, es solo que.. en realidad no se que es lo que siento por una o por la otra.

Por un lado zara es esa típica chica que te deslumbra cuando pasas a su lado , ella es de esas personas con un gran porte y una bella sonrisa, tiene el pelo rubio y unos lindos ojos verdes. Es una gran chica y se que puedo confiar en ella

Por otra parte esta bella, bella…ella me deslumbra tanto!...no tiene ni gran porte ni equilibrio pero es exactamente eso lo que ase que me guste tanto cada día mas : su pastosidad y torpeza. Ella tiene el pelo color chocolate intenso al igual que sus ojos…

Sencillamente no se que voy a hacer ellas son mi perdición. Este tiempo e tratado de acercarme más a ellas. Por ejemplo con zara e sido mas amable y e tratado de obviar las bromas que solía hacerle en el pasillo, a veces la acompaño a un par de sus clases y trato de ser un poco obvio, pero en un grado sutil. Con bella es un poco diferente, no se si es porque llevamos mas tiempo de conocernos pero sencillamente me atrae tanto, a ella la acompaño a cada clase que tenemos ya que casi todas nos toca juntos, la abrazo por los hombros cada vez que puedo-que debo decir es muy seguido- y al igual que a zara trato de ser un poquito obvio. No se si lo que ago esta bien pero no puedo sacármelas de la cabeza.

Debo aclarar que nadie aparte de mi sabe esto, pero no lo aguanto mas!!! Tengo que decírselo a alguien y hoy es el día perfecto, ya que hoy es viernes , día tradicional de la película, lo único un poco incomodo de esto es que hoy tocaba en casa de Milena así que tendré que ser muy breve con los chicos, por que ni loco se lo cuento a las chicas!!!.

Ya era tarde tenia que llegar a las 7 a casa de Milena iba en la raya. Me estacione en la entrada donde ya estaba aparcado el gran jeep de emmett , .Al tocar la puerta… lega mi tortura personal…

- EDWARD!!!!!- se lanzó en un gran abrazo Milena sobre mis siempre a dicho que soy mejor que emmet y jasper- MIREN LLEGO MI MEJOR AMIGO ¡!!- dijo arrastrándome hacia adentro .

-vamos Mily , esto tiene que ser siempre?-dije con cara de fastidio, esta no era la primera vez que pasaba.

-Pero edward es que tu eres mejor amigo que emmet y jasper- dijo con un puchero.

-Eso ni tu te lo crees Mily!! –grito emmet desde el sillón.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso!!!-corroboro jasper riéndose.

-Hey! La única que decido eso aquí soy yo!- grito mily.

- Como quieras pero hay mas hombres…- dijo con una sonrisa emmet . En eso suena el timbre.

-Ya vengo voy a abrirle a Valen.

-oigan chicos- dije rascándome la nuca mientras caminaba hacia ellos- tengo algo que decirles..-

-NO EDWARD ¡ no me digas que eres gay!! Por favor!!

-grito emmett

-No! Como crees es otra cosa..- dije agachando la cabeza

-Robaste un banco!?-grito esta vez jasper-

-Coño! Están colmado mi paciencia!. No es eso!..es que…es que…-

-CHICOS!!! Valen y yo estaremos en la cocina pidiendo pizza y haciendo las palomitas , por si nos nesecitan.

- bien ed –odio que me llamen asi- ya puedes contarnos, y hasta in interrupción!.

-bien , es que…megustandoschicasalmismotiempo!...bien lo dije!- creo que fue muy rápido.

-espera muchacho, repítelo que no te entendimos nada!-dijo jasper

-es que creo que me gustan bella y zara, las dos!, al mismo tiempo!-respondí con cara de frustración, pero al parecer a ellos no les sorprendió tanto..

-y bien, eso es todo?-dijo emmett.

-QUE SI ES TODO! No te es suficiente con lo que te digo!??- dije sorprendido con su reacción

-vamos edward..no es para nosotros una sorpresa que a ti te atraen ellas.-respondió con tranquilidad absoluta jasper

- Es enserio!?-dije sorprendido- al menos tengo la esperanza de que ellas no lo hallan notado.

-créeme cuando te digo edward que ellas no lo han notado, estaban muy ocupadas babeando por ti.-esa respuesta de emmet me sorprendido.

-pero...Ella... Nunca me dijeron nada…-

-vamos edward, son chicas tienen su mundo!- dijo jasper

-bien y que piensas hacer al respecto?-preguntó de pronto emmett

-bueno, eh estado..- en ese momento le dije todo lo que había estado haciendo desde que me propuse a saber con cual era que tendría esa magia que rompía en mi corazón , claro eso ultimo lo obvie…ya saben por que.

- bien me parece bien pero creo que en ves de esperar a que ellas se lancen, tu deberías hacerlo.- dijo emmett

- que quieres decir?- pregunte como un verdadero gafo

-lo qu quiero decir es que le pidas salir a alguna de ellas..ve despacio si con una no te funciona be con la otra

-pero es que no quiero parecer un idiota patán con todo este rollo…-dije

-tienes razón, tal vez lo parezcas, pero eso no es lo que tu querías?.-pregunto jasper

-tienen razón, después tratare de reparar mi error, pero primero tendría que decidirme no creen. Dije

-Claro!, pero rápido! – dijo emmett

-okay, esta decidido-dije con una gran sonrisa

-CHICOS!! Ya volvimos!! Ya podemos ver la peli!!- dijo valen!!

-SI!! Esta se llama Ángeles y demonios, no se si les guste pero, bueno nose ... ya siéntense!- en ese momento nos caímos de la risa, a veces milena no es muy buena con sus comentarios pero si es buena convirtiéndolos en algo cómico!

Esta iban a ser unas semanas muy difíciles, quien será ella? Bella o zara? Mi cabeza daba vueltas hacia esa pregunta. Pero nunca había respuesta...Espera comprobarlo en se lapso..Ojala..Yo creo….

* * *

**plis diganme q les parec xP**


	3. ahora siento el dolor

Bella POV

Era de noche..miraba las estrellas por mi ventana y pensaba en todo lo sucedido. En este momento estoy segura de que el mundo me odia … no puedo creer que esto esta pasando de verdad, quizas nunk espere algo bueno..pero en realidad tan malo nunca me lo imagine..

_Flashback_

_6__:00 am_

_Este es el dia…estaba decidida a por fin hablar con edward. Los nervios me mataban, pero pensaba que todo esto era parate de la adrenalina._

_Después del desayuno tome mi auto y me fui rumbo al colegio no queria ganarme un retraso , el solo pensar que pasaria si charlie se enteraba era una ola de escalofrios que inundaban mi cuerpo en tan solo segúndos..__Es es una persona muy puntual y se decepcionaría si yo, su hija no lo fuese _

_En fin!_

_Llegue al colegio y estacion en un lugar cercano a la salida , no queria calarme ningun embotellamiento a la hora de la salida._

_-BELLA!!!- sip alli estaba la pequeña alice kn su enticiasmo de dia a dia ._

_-Alice!, como estas!?-pregunte, sabia lo que venia en este instante mentalmente fui preparando mi respuesta._

_-bella..queria savr si ya te decidiste por…-no la deje continuar mi respuesta fue clara y corata._

_-si alice- respondi_

_-AHHH!! Estoy tan emocionada!! Después de una semana pense que te habias rendido-_

_-"eso jamas"- pense, nunk me rendire..asi tenga que esperar una eternidad para poder decirle lo que siento._

_-si alice estoy muy nerviosa que se supone que haga cuando lo vea?_

_-bueno bella le llegas sutilmente , después de unos tantos minutos LE SUELTAS LA BOMBA!- wao..me preguntaba si yo era capaz de hacer eso…_

_-__bueno..lo intentare! – puse una cara animada, tenia que armarme de valor!_

_-asi se habla amiga! Ahora entremos..sino, habra retraso!! No!!- alice puso una mueca y empezamos a reir en el trayecto a la entrada. Esto empeaba a animarme ..solo que no esperaba lo que seguia.._

_Era la hora del reseso..PERFECTO! es hora.._

_Estaba decidida llegaria a edward y le diria ¡! "hey edward!, que tal! Me preguntaba si podiamos hablar un minuto sobre…".. me quede callada mis pensamientos fueron detenidos al ver lo que tenia ante mis ojos …no queria creerlo…_

_Edward y Zara besandose..paresia ser un beso un tanto apasionado kn un tono dulce…_

_Me imagino que se deben de gustar mucho.._

_Mis lagrimas estaban ronando mis ojos, no podia mas con ellos ..iban a salir…_

_-hey bella!, como estas!?- perfecto! Era edward con zara a su lado.._

_No le respondi nada y Sali corriendo en direccion contraria mientras esas traicioneras lagrimas seguian luchando por salir…_

_-quele pasa a bella?- escuche a lo lejos decir a zara _

_-no lo se..- respondio edward …_

_En ese presiso momento solo queria regresar a mis clases e inundarme de tanto conocimiento que a mi mente ya no le quedara espacio para pensar en "él"_

_-Bella! Que te pasa xq lloras??!!- me pregunto Rose interponiendoce en mi camino hacia dentro del salon _

_-Rose..no puede!.. el esta ..el esta… tu me lo advertiste y no ise caso!!- en ese momento rompi en llanto nolo soporte mas esto era muy abrumante._

_-que paso bella??_

_-Rose.. se me adelantaron Rose – respondi entre sollozos _

_-que te paso bella!!!- dijo alice llegando del comedor con una empanada._

_-parece que todo le salio mal alie-respondio rose por mi..claro yo no podia hacerlo estaba muy ocupada llorando como loca._

_-hay bella…pero que paso?..-dijo alice kn voz tranquila_

_-esta con Zara..-dije kn una sonrisa triste..intentaba no darle mucha importancia a esto, de jurarme e intentar creerme que, él solo es un chico mas en la población mundial, pero no podía sentía que mi mundo caía mas bajo cada vez que recordaba como se besaban-chicas …quiero estar sola, si?_

_-bueno si quieres decimos en la enfermeria que estas enferma y te dan el pase de salida..no te vez muy bien amiga- dijo rose- nosotras te acompañamos! –termino su oracion kn una sonrisa en su cara._

_-SI! no te dejaremos jamás!! –dijo la loquita de mi amiga alice..siempre hiperactiva_

_Fin del flash back_

Era tan desdichada senti como mi mundo se salia de orbita y se perdia a lo lejos en una galaxia extraña esto si dejaba asegurado de que estaba obligada a tener mala suerte toda mi vida. SIMPLEMENTE FANTASTICO!

Después de salir del cole en la tarde, tras pasar por la enfermería y llevar a la dirección el reporte que debía volver a casa les dieron permiso a rose y alice también para acompañarme..porque según la enfermera no me encontraba en un estado del todo bien, salimos cada quien en su carro hacia mi casa. Después de estacionarnos, entramos y disfrutamos la tarde como si nada hubiese pasado, no me tomaron la palabra y me acompañaron antes queria estar sola pero estar en su compañía me iso sentir mejor ....me imagino que Alice y Rose no quisieron tocar el _tema_ por razones obvias. No es justo! Y pensar que todo esto sucedió por Edward..esto me tenia loca..Enserio no podía dejar de darle cabeza a eso.. me frustraba….

* * *

_:) reviews plisss_


End file.
